When Dog Meets Cat
by Leena LeBeau
Summary: Inuyasha finds a kitty in the tree what happens next ooooooooo !COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show but I do own Rini and Kaya have fun reading chao.  
  
When Dog Meets Cat  
  
The gang walked through the forest Inuyasha in the lead. He stopped and sniffed the air.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I smell a cat"  
  
"Don't you mean a rat" Shippo said.  
  
"No I mean a cat" He jumped into the trees, the gang looked up. Inuyasha crept through the tree following the scent.  
  
"Looking for moi?" Inuyasha looked up and saw a girl with yellow eyes and white hair looking down at him. Inuyasha stared his mouth wide open. "It's not nice to stare" She said jumping down to his branch. She walked up to him swaying her hips, he didn't move. She walked up to him and put her hand on his chest. He gulped as she pressed her lean body against his. She gave a small push and he fell out of the tree, she jumped down from the tree claws ready to strike. She swiped at him and cut through his coat and gouged his chest. She made another swipe at his throat. He regained his wits and blocked her. They fought neither getting the upper hand for long. The girl pinned him down and raised her claw for the final strike at his throat when an arrow pierced her side. She growled and pulled the arrow out. Inuyasha flipped it over so he was pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Why are you attacking me?"  
  
"Heh wouldn't you like to know" Inuyasha was pushed off her as Kagome smacked a freezing charm on her forehead.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. The girl glared at her and tried to move. Sango pulled out some rope and bound her hands and feet. Kagome took off the charm, the girl tried to get free but it failed.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Who are you I won't ask nicely again"  
  
Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you going to do smack me with your bag?" Kagome started to steam Inuyasha pushed her aside and slammed the girl up against the tree.  
  
"Who are you working for?"  
  
"Meeeeoooooww you're cute for a dog"  
  
"Answer me!" Inuyasha said holding his claws inches from her neck.  
  
"Do it I dare you"  
  
"I've killed demons before"  
  
"Then kill me" She breathed Inuyasha moved to cut her throat but stopped short.  
  
"Why aren't you fighting for your life?"  
  
"Either you kill me or I'll kill you, your choice" Inuyasha threw her to the ground. "Damn it you stupid dog just do it already"  
  
"Why do you want to die?"  
  
"It's better than this life" Inuyasha picked her up over his shoulder; she struggled beating on his back.  
  
"Come on lets keep moving we'll stop when the sun sets" The gang followed him; eventually the girl stopped fighting and just let her arms hang. They stopped when the sunset, Inuyasha threw the girl on the ground and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Alright if you won't tell me who sent you then tell me your name so I can call you something besides hey girl"  
  
"Rini"  
  
"So who sent you?"  
  
"Who is someone who wants you dead but is to lazy to get off his fat ass and do it himself?"  
  
"Naraku" Inuyasha growled. "Why are you working for him?"  
  
"It's none of your business, now just kill me"  
  
"I'm not going to kill you"  
  
"I'll tell you why if you promise to kill me when I'm done or give me your head"  
  
"NO it's not worth it" Rini grunted as she tried to work her way out of the ropes. Inuyasha sighed and walked away.  
  
"Why do you want to die fair Rini?" Rini jumped and looked beside her to see a monk sitting next to her.  
  
"Why the hell should I tell you?"  
  
"I'm just curious, and if you tell me I'll untie you"  
  
"I can untie myself"  
  
"Those are magic ropes no demon can escape them and only a human can untie them" Rini sighed and turned to look at him her legs to the side.  
  
"Fine, but it's not that interesting"  
  
"Doesn't mean I'm not curious"  
  
"I'm a hanyu and Naraku said if I brought him the dog's head he would free me from this curse and turn me human"  
  
"Why don't you want to be a full demon?"  
  
"I wasn't born this way it was forced on me and Naraku said he could free me and change me back"  
  
"Alright you've confused me"  
  
"I'm from a temple, I was training under master Hipposai to be a priestess when a powerful demon started to terrorize the village. He would choose young girls to be his sacrifices each month. I was chosen I refused to go but he threatened my master so I had no choice. The demon took a liking to me instead of killing me he made me one of his kind. He fused me with one of the female cat demons and I became a hanyu"  
  
"And what about the demon does she live inside you?"  
  
"No the demon made her flesh and mind go away leaving me with her powers and I was left being half demon, when he was killed I fled. Naraku found me and promised to turn me into a human if I brought him the dog's head"  
  
"We can't let you kill Inuyasha"  
  
"I know and I don't want to, I came here to see if he could kill me and end it all"  
  
"So you attacked him to get him angry"  
  
"Yes but that idiot has a heart, perhaps if I threaten his girlfriend he would kill me"  
  
"You know instead of dying you could come with us and collect the jewel shards and once the jewel is completed Kagome can turn you human"  
  
"And if that doesn't work and Naraku hears of my treachery he'll kill me"  
  
"But it will work"  
  
"Perhaps but why not I have nothing better to do"  
  
"Great oh my name is Miroku by the way"  
  
"You know my name"  
  
"Yes but I don't know much else about you, what do you say we go get more acquainted" Miroku said rubbing her butt, Rini glared at him and smacked him.  
  
"Untie me and I can't believe you, you're a monk!"  
  
"A monk in training" Miroku said untying her hands.  
  
"A monk is a monk if you want to touch women you shouldn't be wearing the garb of a monk" Miroku untied her feet and looked up at her.  
  
"Oh Rini this is sudden but if you want me to take off my cloths perhaps we should do it in private" Rini smacked him.  
  
"You perverted bastard don't twist my words!" Rini stood up and walked towards the others. Inuyasha reached for his sword.  
  
"Relax dog boy we're on the same side we both want the jewel and Naraku's head"  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You can't and I can't trust you point is we don't have to kill each other"  
  
"I can go with that" Inuyasha said as Rini sat down.  
  
"Yeah I guess welcome to the gang, um what's your name?" Kagome asked sticking out her hand.  
  
"Rini"  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome, and this is Sango, Shippo, and you've already met Miroku"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"So you're a cat demon?" Sango asked, Rini nodded her head her white cat ears showing through her white hair. Rini felt something behind her; she reached back and pulled a little fox demon holding her slim white tail. She shook her tail and he let go.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"It's fun to chase" Rini put him on the ground and wrapped her tail around him. He grabbed at it and she moved it. He chased it around and she giggled watching him. Eventually he got tired; she reached back and picked him up. He snuggled into her arms smiling.  
  
"You're warm" He fell asleep.  
  
"He's cute where did you guys find him?"  
  
"He found us"  
  
"He's adorable"  
  
"Oh Rini you shine with maternal instinct bear my children" Miroku said down on one knee holding her hand. Rini snatched her hand away.  
  
"Hell no!" Miroku sighed defeated and sat down next to her. Everyone began to settle down to sleep. Rini curled up by the fire Shippo cradled beside her. She woke up the next morning her senses dulled. She cursed as she sat up. Shippo looked up at her and smiled. She ruffled his hair and stood up stretching her green skirt with blue trim blowing in the morning breeze. Her white hair blew around her face her two half pigtails intermixing with her other hair. The rest of them rose and they set out. Shippo clung to her back as they walked.  
  
"Do you guys even know where Naraku is?"  
  
"No we're seeking jewel shards now" Miroku said. Rini sighed and looked at the sun high over head. She sniffed the air but not everything was as clear as it usually is. She clenched her fists and kept walking.  
  
"So we just keep walking?"  
  
"Pretty much" Sango said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Fun" Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air; Rini stopped sensing something faintly.  
  
"Rini MOVE!" It was to late; Rini was caught in a net and hoisted into the trees. Inuyasha jumped after her but was thrown out of the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha can you track them?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course I can idiot stay here I'll bring her back"  
  
"I'll help"  
  
"Yeah if you can keep up" Inuyasha ran through the forest following the scent. Rini slashed at the bag but her claws were not effective against it.  
  
"Hah so much for the feared demon" One of the men said.  
  
"Yeah but this'll be fun" The man who was carrying her said. They took her into a building and barred the door. Rini saw the sun beginning to set. She struggled against the man's hold. They threw her on the ground and took the net off; they tied her hands together and lashed them to a ring in a pole in the middle of a room. She stood up and glared at them.  
  
"Heh this one has an attitude well we'll fix that" Darkness came over the room and torches were lit. Rini looked up at the roof she could feel the crescent moon's power. She looked at her hands and saw the claws disappear, she saw her white hair shine then turn to its natural reddish brown color. Her fangs retracted and her cat ears and tail disappeared. Then men gasped then started to laugh.  
  
"This just got a hell of a lot more fun" A man said advancing on her, Rini pulled at the ropes. The man held up a club and hit her on the back. She fell to the floor; he grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back so she was looking at him. He smiled evilly at her; he grabbed his knife and cut the straps of her bikini top off. It fell off exposing her breasts. He cut the rest of it off; he undid her golden belt and pulled off her skirt. She kicked at him but he caught her foot and pulled off her boot. He took off the other one and smiled at her again. Two men came up and took her hands off the ring and put it on a higher ring making her stand up her back facing them.  
  
"This is for all the evil your kind has wrought demon!" The whip cracked against her tender flesh. She bit her lip as it came again and again; she could feel the blood dripping down her back each time the whip hit. Finally she cried out in pain and they cheered.  
  
"Lets see what fire does to the demon" Someone shouted. She could feel the fire getting closer, they grabbed her leg and pulled it back. She struggled to get it free but they were stronger than her mortal body. They set her foot on fire, she screamed in pain as the flesh bubbled and blackened. They did the same to the other foot, she panted against the pole her eyes clenched shut. She felt the tip of a knife against the hip; they cut all the way down to her burnt ankle. They did the same on the other side. They untied her from the high ring and put her back on the low ring facing them. The whip cracked against her again and again drawing blood each time. Finally they stopped the whip. A man walked up to her and cut and x into her left breast. A man with a sharpened stake and hammer walked towards her. The doors burst open Inuyasha rushed in attacking the men soon he had knocked them out or killed them. He walked over to her and untied her hands. He gingerly lifted her up in his arms, Miroku grabbed her remaining cloths and they ran out. The made it to the girls, Kagome saw her and threw up, Sango choked. She started cleaning the wounds and sent Shippo and Miroku for water. She bandaged her chest and back while Kagome bandaged her legs.  
  
"Who did this to her?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Humans, we just have to keep her alive until the sun rises then her demon powers will come back and she can heal herself." Kagome nodded her head as she began washing the ash away on her foot. Rini lay in Inuyasha's arms unconscious. He refused to put her down; they covered her with a blanket and fell asleep. Inuyasha stayed awake, he traced the line of her face with his finger and smiled. The sun rose and her hair turned back to it's white color, her ears came back. She sat up and gasped, Inuyasha held her from moving too much. Rini pulled the blanket up to her and leaned on Inuyasha. He hugged her and finally fell asleep himself. The sun was high overhead before they all woke up. Kagome and Sango helped Rini get dressed as they changed the dressings, her leg wounds had healed but her back, chest and feet were still badly injured. The bandages on her chest acted as a shirt, she fastened the golden belt around her waist as Sango finished her skirt, and she had slit it up the sides for easier movement.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome" Rini tried to step onto her feet but the pain was too great. She fell back and Kagome caught her.  
  
"Looks like Inuyasha is going to have to carry you" Rini sighed; they set off again Rini on Inuyasha's back. They walked all day; Rini could feel her wounds mending. Finally the sun set and they stopped, Rini stepped off Inuyasha's back ignoring the pain shooting through her legs.  
  
"Are you sure you should be walking?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"I've had enough of the embarrassment of being carried by a dog"  
  
"Hey I had to deal with your stench all day"  
  
"And I had to deal with yours so we're even" She sat down and helped them build a fire; she looked over at Sango.  
  
"Sango can I borrow" Sango handed her a short kimono. Rini smiled at her. "Thanks"  
  
"No problem, next time we're in a village be sure to get a new shirt"  
  
"I will, hey there's a hot spring just over that hill lets go"  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I can smell it" Sango and Kagome smiled, they stood up and help Rini up, they all walked away from the boys, and they saw the spring and ran towards it. They undressed and got in.  
  
"This feels so good" Rini said taking down her hair. Her tail floated in the water.  
  
"So Rini it looks like Inuyasha likes you" Kagome said.  
  
"The dog? Well that's his problem, and what about you Kagome isn't he yours?"  
  
"No I have Kouga" She said her eyes going dreamy.  
  
"Yeah you do! wrapped around your little finger" Sango said laughing.  
  
"Of course" Kagome said laughing Rini joined their laughter.  
  
"And what about you Sango anyone special?" Rini asked, Sango blushed.  
  
"Well er"  
  
"She's got the hots for Miroku" Kagome said making Sango blush harder.  
  
"Miroku!?"  
  
"Yes shush you two they'll hear" Kagome and Rini roared with laughter as Sango blushed.  
  
"Why don't you tell him?" Rini asked wiping the tears from her eyes as her laughter subsided.  
  
"And encourage him! Are you nuts he'll be all over me"  
  
"Not like you won't like it" Sango swatted at Kagome playfully and laughed.  
  
"It's not bad annoying sometimes but others times it's hard not to just kiss him" Sango said sighing.  
  
"So Kagome where is Kouga?"  
  
"He finds me most of the time and when we do get together" Kagome sighed, Rini laughed.  
  
"So how long are you going to hold out on Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"There's nothing between me and that dog"  
  
"Sure that's why your tail was curled around his leg" Kagome said.  
  
"It was not!"  
  
"It was for a minuet or two" Sango said agreeing with Kagome.  
  
"He's a dog I'm a cat there's nothing"  
  
"Uh huh sure and when you were purring" Kagome said. Rini held her mouth.  
  
"I've never done that before I didn't think I could"  
  
"Well you can and I walked beside Inuyasha for a bit and I heard you"  
  
"It's not my fault I was dazed with pain"  
  
"Oh yeah sure" Sango said laughing. They all burst into laughter; there was a splash. Inuyasha stood up sputtering.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Kagome screamed and jumped behind a rock, Sango and Rini covered themselves and glared at Inuyasha. He walked over to a tree and shook it. Miroku fell out into the water in front of Sango. She gasped; he looked up at her and leaned in to kiss her. She reached out her arms and pulled him in kissing him. Kagome and Rini cheered; Miroku took off his outer cloak and wrapped it around her. They walked off together.  
  
"Wonder if we'll see them any time soon?" Rini asked laughing, Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well are you going to go away or join us?" Rini asked looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't want to look at either of you naked" Inuyasha said after a pause then walked away. Rini and Kagome laughed, Shippo swam around. Rini grabbed him and started washing behind his ears.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Do you ever take baths?" Rini asked, Kagome came over and helped her soon they had cleaned Shippo. He hugged Rini; she hugged him back smiling.  
  
"He's so cute"  
  
"Yeah" Kagome said. "We should probably head back I'm starting to prune" Rini nodded her head; she set Shippo on the bank. She climbed out and rung out her hair, she put on the short green kimono and tied the sash around. She pulled on her green boots and Kagome looked at her.  
  
"How are your feet?"  
  
"All healed, they finished healing while we were in the spring"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Yeah, come on lets go I'm tired" They walked back to camp to find Inuyasha waiting for them.  
  
"Took you long enough"  
  
"You could have joined us"  
  
"Yeah like I really want to look at a human and a cat naked" Rini stretched, Kagome suppressed a laugh as she saw Inuyasha stare at Rini's long legs as she stretched and the kimono rode up. She pulled the kimono down and curled up near the fire Shippo cradled in her curled body. Kagome fell asleep; Inuyasha looked at Rini again and snorted.  
  
"No way am I attracted to a cat" He fell asleep, the next morning Miroku and Sango didn't come back until mid afternoon. They headed out again, they walked for five days on the sixth day both Inuyasha and Rini began to get fidgety.  
  
"What is with you two?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing now lets get going" They stopped at dusk and made camp. Rini watched as the last traces of the sun disappeared.  
  
"I'll be back in the morning guys see yak" Rini ran off she found the waterfall she had heard earlier. She slipped the kimono off and stepped into the spring just as her white hair turned its brownish red color and her demon aspects disappeared. She swam around enjoying the feeling of no tail brushing against her leg. She took her hair out of the half pigtails and let her hair hang down her back. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the peace. She opened them and saw a black haired Inuyasha looking at her.  
  
"Why are you human again?"  
  
"I'm not a natural hanyu so the new, full and crescent moons hold their sway with me" They looked into each other's eyes. Inuyasha ran over to her and kissed her. She kissed him back he pulled her out of the water pressing her body against his. He broke away.  
  
"You're still a cat"  
  
"And you're a dog but tonight we are just human" He kissed her again; she slipped back into the water. He quickly took off his cloths and slipped into the water beside her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her again. He broke away and pulled away.  
  
"I can't believe I gave into human desires"  
  
"They aren't just human" Rini said wrapping her arms around his neck. "They're male desires love" She whispered into his ear. He turned towards her and pressed her against the bank kissing her. And there on the bank of the pool on the moonless night they made love. Rini woke up first; she looked up at Inuyasha and snuggled into his arms. He woke up and smiled down at her.  
  
"Last night..." He breathed.  
  
"I know" She kissed him and he kissed her back her tail wrapped around his leg. She sat up and disengaged her tail; she put the kimono on and pulled her hair up into the half pigtails. She looked back and saw him dressed and readies to go. She ran ahead of him back towards camp he caught up with her. They made it back to the campsite in record time. Kouga sat up and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Have fun last night?" He asked motioning to Rini.  
  
"Yeah I guess I can tell you did too" Kouga grinned; Kagome sat up holding the blanket over herself.  
  
"Where's Sango?" Rini asked looking around.  
  
"Off with Miroku they said they would be back in the morning and took off shortly after you" Kagome said running her hand through her hair. Rini giggled and pulled Inuyasha away from them as they got up to get dressed. She sniffed the air and stepped away from him cursing her senses.  
  
"You to huh?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"This sucks, I just want to hold you but you smell like a cat"  
  
"And you smell like a dog" They sighed and sat down on the hill three feet apart.  
  
"Hey guys come on lets get going!" Rini stood up and walked towards Kagome. Inuyasha stood up and followed her. Kouga smiled at them.  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I won't abandon my mate"  
  
"You knocked her up?" Kouga grinned. Inuyasha laughed. "I thought she was getting a bit fat after your last visit" Kagome smacked him. Rini fell into step beside Kagome.  
  
"So have you felt it kick yet?"  
  
"No but it's going to be a hanyu just like you and Inuyasha, speaking of which how is that going?"  
  
"Having demon senses sucks, we can't stand to be near each other because of the smell that we give off but"  
  
"Awwwwww you poor girl"  
  
"Hey where's Shippo?" Shippo popped out of Kagome's bag eating something out of a bag.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"You locked him in the bag?" Rini asked.  
  
"What else was I supposed to do?"  
  
"You're so cruel"  
  
"He had food"  
  
"Hey Kagome were you mad at Kouga last night cause I heard you screaming his name" Kagome blushed, Rini laughed bracing herself against the bike. Sango laughed too as she walked up and heard Shippo's comment.  
  
"Girls I think we are getting to adult for little Shippo" Sango said laughing.  
  
"I can take care of him" Rini said.  
  
"But you and Inuyasha" Sango said, Kagome stopped blushing and looked at her.  
  
"I didn't hear this part do tell"  
  
"Miroku and I saw them last night while we were walking" Rini blushed and they laughed.  
  
"Back to the topic I can take care of Shippo" Rini said.  
  
"We wouldn't want to stop you" Sango said.  
  
"We can't stand the smell of each other in our demon skins"  
  
"Oh" Sango said. That night they arrived in the village near the well. Kagome went back through the well while the others waited in the village. Kouga took off while Sango and Miroku left every night and didn't come back until morning. Rini took care of Shippo with Inuyasha's help. They sat on the roof of the hut as Shippo slept in Rini's lap.  
  
"We've been here for seven days what the hell is taking her so long?"  
  
"Hey Rini we're going out don't wait up" Sango said as her and Miroku left to go into the forest. Rini didn't answer either of them as she watched the sunset; tomorrow her senses would dull again. She climbed off the roof holding Shippo in her arms; she went into the hut. Inuyasha followed her.  
  
"Hey you ok?"  
  
"It's hard I can't stand your smell but I hate being with out your touch" Inuyasha took a breath and hugged her from behind. Rini held her breath as well. Their air supply died and they separated. She sighed and curled up around Shippo. Inuyasha sighed and fell asleep on the floor away from her. Rini woke up but didn't hear every little thing. She sat up and stretched, Shippo looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Go back to sleep" She whispered, he nodded and drifted off to sleep. Rini stalked over to Inuyasha and stood right next to him she smiled as no scent of dog filled her brain. She just smelled him. She kneeled down next to him. She lightly kissed him on the lips, his eyes opened and he sniffed the air he smelled a cat faintly but mostly human. He looked at her lovingly; they kissed again this time deeper. He sat up pushing her up as well, they kissed running their hands through each other's hair. He broke away and looked at her.  
  
"What?" She listened and gasped she blushed furiously and he laughed as she purred. She clamped her hand over her mouth and the purring stopped. She sighed and moved away from him.  
  
"Awwww come on it's cute"  
  
"Shut up" She said as she stood up, she walked out of the hut. Inuyasha walked behind her and held her.  
  
"It is cute though"  
  
"It's stupid"  
  
"No it's not its cute" He said nibbling her ear, she started purring again. She pulled out of his arm and it stopped. He grinned at her, she backed up.  
  
"No no stay" She backed up into a hut and he pulled her into his arms. She sealed her lips closed, he grinned and held her close he kissed her neck and she started purring again. She tried to get away but he was stronger than she was as she lost her powers. He kissed up her neck and she purred louder. She sighed and threw her arms around his neck. They kissed and she purred and if Inuyasha had a tail it would be wagging. She broke away  
  
"We really should go get Kagome and continue looking for the jewel shards"  
  
"Pleasure before business" Inuyasha mumbled as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha not here, we'll wait until Sango and Miroku come back and have them baby sit Shippo"  
  
"Man that kid is really starting to tick me off can't we just leave him the villagers won't hurt him"  
  
"Inuyasha he's just a kid"  
  
"He's a demon kid!"  
  
"But he's still a kid and until Miroku and Sango get back I'm" Inuyasha ran off towards the forest. Rini giggled she walked back into the hut and saw Shippo up playing with his toys. He smiled at her.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He went to go get Sango and Miroku"  
  
"When is Kagome coming back?"  
  
"Good question I don't know"  
  
"Can you go find her tonight when you turn human"  
  
"How did you?" Shippo tapped his nose and she smiled.  
  
"Can you please? I'm bored sitting around here I have nothing to do"  
  
"Why don't you play with the other children?"  
  
"They just run away, can I come with you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm sorry but Inuyasha and me need some alone time"  
  
"But you guys don't even touch and always stay really far apart"  
  
"It's complicated Shippo" Miroku and Sango were pushed through the door; Inuyasha grabbed Rini and ran out her in his arms. He finally stopped when they were far away from the village.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted something" Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"You Rini all I want is you" Rini smiled as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her and she didn't purr. "Awww"  
  
"The sun will set soon" Inuyasha nodded his head as he lowered her to the ground. They made love as the sun set. The full moon came out and Rini turned human. She got off Inuyasha and put her short kimono back on.  
  
"Where you going beautiful?"  
  
"Shippo asked me to retrieve Kagome" Inuyasha sighed and got up putting his cloths on. He walked her to the well. She jumped through; she climbed out and walked out of the building. She saw a house and went towards it; she climbed the tree and looked in the window to see Kagome pacing. Rini jumped and landed on the windowsill. She knocked on the window; Kagome gasped and let her in.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shippo asked me to get you, nice place now come on"  
  
"I can't my mom told me I had to stay in my room until my baby is born"  
  
"And since when do you listen to your mom, Kouga misses you and if your going to have his kid it might as well be with him, it's only a matter of time before he jumps into the well after you and scares the shit out of your mom"  
  
"Good point, while we're here you might as well borrow some of my cloths and give Sango hers back"  
  
"Alright" Kagome looked through her dresser and pulled out a short black skirt and a black tank top. Rini turned away from her and changed into it. She looked at Kagome.  
  
"There that's better, alright let's go" Kagome said heading for the window. She climbed down using a rope while Rini jumped to the tree and scaled down the tree. They made a break for the well. They opened the door and saw an old man holding up a yellow backpack.  
  
"You know if you're going to sneak out at least take food for you and my little great grandson"  
  
"Thanks grandpa"  
  
"Your welcome now get going" Rini took the backpack and they jumped through the well. Kagome was the first out followed by a leggy exit from Rini. Kouga took the bag and walked Kagome back to the village. Inuyasha stared at Rini a silly grin on his face. Rini flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this for as long as I can" Rini smiled at him, they walked through the forest. Inuyasha stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" He pushed her and drew tetsaiga it gained its full strength. Giant bugs came flying out of the sky at them.  
  
"Rini run!"  
  
"But"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Rini ran away from the bugs towards the village. She ran into a clearing and saw a man in a baboon skin. She gasped and backed away from him.  
  
"I told you to bring me his head not fall in love with him!"  
  
"I don't want your offer I'd rather find the Shikon jewel"  
  
"Heh well I can make life hell for you, for your disobedience I turn you into a full hanyu now your only night of freedom is this night the night of the full moon" Naraku said laughing, he pointed his finger at her and she was pulled towards him until she stood right before him. He held out his hands and put them on the sides of her head. She screamed as he further fused her with the demon until she was a true hanyu. He laughed evilly and looked down at her.  
  
"Bring me his head and I'll make it all go away"  
  
"Never I'd rather die"  
  
"That can be arranged" Naraku picked her up and threw her onto a pointy tree branch. She gasped; he laughed evilly and disappeared. Rini pulled her self off the branch she fell to the ground holding her stomach. Inuyasha came running in he held her.  
  
"No Rini you can't die just hold on a few minuets longer the sun will rise soon"  
  
"I love you Inuyasha"  
  
"I love you too oh god don't die" The sun began to rise, the rays hit her and she changed into her demon form. Inuyasha was overwhelmed by the scent but he didn't care. The wound closed but she stayed unconscious. He picked her up and carried her back to the village. He laid her down on the floor of the hut and rested her head in his lap. He stroked her hair getting used to the smell. He stayed there with her falling asleep but never leaving her side. A few days later she woke up. She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. She leaned up and kissed him, he kissed her back. They separated and he smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your scent I can stand it now" Rini smiled she kissed him again.  
  
"Well this didn't go how I planned" They looked over at Naraku.  
  
"What do you want?" Rini ask coldly.  
  
"You my dear this has all been about you" He turned into a black void; it began to suck her in. She clung to Inuyasha as he tried to pull her back. The pull increased, their grip slipped to where they were only holding hands. He pulled her back with every ounce of strength and kissed her before she slipped out of his grip into the void.  
  
"TA" Naraku disappeared. Inuyasha cursed, he stormed into the hut that Kagome and Kouga shared now.  
  
"Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Naraku took Rini, you have to help me get her back please" Kouga stood up.  
  
"Not in her condition after the cub is born and has been reared a bit"  
  
"That's to long I'll go on my own!" Sango and Miroku walked in dressed and ready to go.  
  
"We'll go with you" Miroku said, Inuyasha nodded his head, they all mounted Kirara and took off into the air. Rini landed on the ground, she looked up and glared at Naraku.  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"You fascinate me, no matter what I do to you, you just come closer to full filling the prophecy"  
  
"What prophecy?"  
  
"Heh the prophecy that says you will bear a child with a hanyu and it will be the most powerful child in the world, defeat the evil and become master of the shikon jewel"  
  
"Yeah to bad I'm not pregnant"  
  
"And what gave you that idea?"  
  
"The fact that you impaled me on a tree limb"  
  
"Just as you heal the demon in your womb heals"  
  
"Is it all demon?"  
  
"No if I would have turned you earlier it would have been"  
  
"And you expect me to what just stay here?"  
  
"Yes you will bear the child and I will raise it so it wipes out the good instead of evil"  
  
"You will do no such thing" Naraku laughed and walked off. Rini tried to follow him but was blown back. She grumbled and looked for a way out. She soon discovered that the cell was escape proof. Inuyasha searched for days on end for her collecting jewel shards as he went. Eight months passed, he walked up to a temple he had not yet searched. Miroku took down the demon barriers and they walked in. Rini's head shot up and she sniffed the air. She smiled; she pushed herself off of the plushy couch and started to slam on the barrier. Nothing happened, she clawed at the wooden wall.  
  
"RINI! Stand back" Rini stepped back; Inuyasha blew the wall to hell. He ran in and hugged her. He pulled her onto his back and took off running. They ran out of the temple and didn't stop until they were far away from Naraku. Inuyasha put her down and touched her bloated stomach. The baby kicked and Rini smiled.  
  
"He knows his father" Inuyasha hugged her and she hugged him back.  
  
"I missed you so much Rini"  
  
"I missed you too Inuyasha"  
  
"Did Kagome have her baby?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't been back to the village since I went out looking for you"  
  
"Then perhaps we should go back and give her kid two more to play with" Rini said motioning to Sango's swollen stomach.  
  
"After a rest" Rini nodded her head. They lay down on the grass and fell asleep in each other's arms. They borrowed a cart from the village and forced Sango and Rini to sit on it while Miroku and Inuyasha took turns pulling it. Finally three days later they reached the village. Sango and Rini got off the cart. Kagome ran to greet them. They embraced; Kouga walked up to them a little boy cradled in his arms. They went into Kagome and Kouga's hut; Kouga put the baby in the cradle. Rini leaned against Inuyasha as they talked. Soon the humans began to get tired, Rini walked out of the hut followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"So when do we set out after the rest of the jewel?"  
  
"It's over, we collected the rest of the shards while we searched for you and Miroku and Sango retrieved the jewel fragment from Naraku"  
  
"So is Kagome going to unite them?"  
  
"I don't know but we'll find out tomorrow" He said wrapping his arms around her, they walked to their hut and lay down on the blankets falling asleep. Rini woke with the sun; she slipped out of the hut and went towards Kagome's hut. She found her with her little boy outside her hut.  
  
"Good morning Rini" She said smiling.  
  
"Good morning Kagome"  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Can you reunite the jewel fragments and set the demon in me free?" Kagome looked down cast.  
  
"I can't Rini I'm so sorry but my power is not great enough not even Kikyo could do it we tried last night so we're going to seal it away later today" Rini nodded, she walked towards the temple. She walked into the temple and could feel the power of the jewel. She found it in a room that was protected from demons. She walked in and knelt by the jewel, she prayed for an hour unmoving. She opened her eyes the glow of the jewel alluring; she reached out a tentative hand and caressed the jewel. She felt the power swell in her belly and course through her from the jewel and the baby. She gasped as she felt the release of the spirit's hold. She didn't dare take her hand away, finally it was done. She collapsed by the jewel her cat features gone. Inuyasha found her scent and followed it to the temple; something was different about the scent. He saw her in a heap on the floor by the jewel; he tried to get to her but was blown back by the demon barrier.  
  
"KAEDE!"  
  
Kaede came running out, she dragged Rini from the room.  
  
"She..."  
  
"She's not a demon anymore" Inuyasha said picking her up.  
  
"But how the power of the jewel isn't that powerful unless it is reunited" Inuyasha shrugged and walked out, Rini opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Rini are you okay? How's the baby?"  
  
"Fine and fine"  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"I didn't the baby did, it has more powers than anything I've ever felt before"  
  
"So how does it feel to be human again?"  
  
"It's nice but there are some things I'll miss"  
  
"Like what?" She whispered in his ear and he grinned, he looked down at her lovingly and kissed her. He carried her back to the hut and they fell asleep. She went out the next day with Kagome to collect herbs for Kaede. She walked into a beautiful clearing with glimmering green moss on the ground that shined in the sunlight that streamed through. She picked some of the herb for Kaede. Pain shot through her body, she gasped. She made her way over to a tree bathed in sunlight and sat down regulating her breathing. Inuyasha came running into the clearing, he saw her and ran up to her. He sat down behind her and she leaned on him.  
  
"Why did you leave without me this morning?"  
  
"Didn't think it would unnnnnnn matter"  
  
"I could smell it on you last night" Rini shrugged, Inuyasha held her up with his arm under her breasts. Kagome and Kaede ran into the clearing.  
  
"What you told the whole village?" Rini ask softly laughing. Kaede sent Kagome for supplies. She kneeled down near Rini's legs.  
  
"Well Rini are you ready for this?"  
  
"Don't think I have much of a choice" Kaede chuckled, she pushed up Rini's dress, and Rini pulled up her legs. Kaede pushed up her sleeves; Rini wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She clenched her teeth and pushed, Inuyasha held her tighter as her pain increased. Finally she relaxed and a babies cry filled the air. Inuyasha hugged her and smiled at her. He took her child from Kaede and held her in him arms.  
  
"What will we call her my love?" Inuyasha asked smiling at the weak Rini.  
  
"Kaya" She whispered weakly. Inuyasha smiled down at his beautiful daughter.  
  
"I like it" Rini smiled and closed her eyes falling back on Inuyasha. "Rini? Kaede what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't stop the bleeding" Inuyasha could feel her pulse weakening.  
  
"KAEDE DO SOMETHING please, oh god Rini don't die don't leave me please don't" Rini smiled at him and held his hand.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha take care of our daughter" Inuyasha felt her pulse stop. He clutched her hand as her skin began to grow cold. He cried clutching her hand. Kagome came back into the clearing and saw Rini Laying against Inuyasha their daughter crying in his arms.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry" Inuyasha nodded and hugged his daughter to him. He smiled and Kaede looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's not dead, she lives on in Kaya I can feel it" Kaede smiled and touched his back as he cradled the now sleeping baby in his arms. 


End file.
